


Frost Bite

by aestheticallyexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Light Masochism, Sadism, Slight Yandere, Teasing, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which everything  changes when you get involved with the harte family





	Frost Bite

Your family was sitting in the living room, something common once dinner and the dishes were done. The TV was on, meaning your family could afford to pay the bills this month. Some generic sitcom was on, not that you were paying attention. You were much too worried.

Your parents were struggling with money, situated beneath the poverty line. They could barely afford the heating required during the dead of winter. There was a an alleged solution, but it was less than favourable.

Rumour has it that the Harte family would be making an announcement between the mid afternoon to late evening, offering a solution to struggling families. The solution? Giving up the town's young women for a settlement.

Part of you doubted how credible the other girls in your town were, who used the family as their source of gossip. Despite your doubt, part of you was still on edge.

The Harte family was a group of vampires who lived in a large manor just outside of town. They weren't quite a family, as none of them were biologically related. Very few things were known about them. It was common knowledge that they were all men, reportedly handsome and always impeccably dressed, older than one hundred years old, and indeed feasted on human blood; preferring that of which belonged to young women.

Despite so little knowledge, they were universally feared.

Pretty much everything else known about them was rumor. Some would say the oldest would take and eat young children who went out to play at night as their tactic of making their kids behave. Some believed the family didn't exist at all, and was a hoax used by the government for some secret agenda. Many girls used them as personification of their fantasies; dreaming of the handsome men to sweep them from their undoubtedly boring lives.

Your mother noticed your uneasiness, and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. It was obvious she knew about the announcement, not that it was shocking.

In a town as small as yours, news travels fast. "(Y/N), you have nothing to worry about. Even if the Harte's are looking for young women, there are so many girls around here it's unlikely you'll be chosen."

"Your mother is right." Your dad said, obviously trying to be helpful, without looking up from the tv. You sighed. "Thanks mom. I really hope so."

Within five minutes, the sitcom your parents were watching began to mix with static. At first, you didn't think much of it. Television signals were often very weak.

But then an automated voice came on.

This is a public service announcement issued and paid for by the Harte family.

Dread sank into the pit of your stomach.

A handsome man's face appeared. "Good evening. My name is Kim Junmyeon. My family and I are looking for young women under the age of thirty with type O negative blood."

All colour drained from your face as the man spoke. O negative was your blood type.

"If you meet this description, please be in the town square at noon sharp tomorrow," He spoke, but you couldn't hear what he said next. Tears pooled in your eyes. You would have to leave your family, your friends, your life to die at the hands of vampires.

"However, if you think you can hide, We personally guarantee it won't end in your favour. We will find you and take you by force." A smile was on his lips as he spoke, a deep contrast from the words he was saying.

"To those who do apply, we thank you for your sacrifice. To the families, you will be awarded a monthly compensation for the sacrifice your daughters will make." With that, the announcement ended, the regularly scheduled programming continued.

Your mother turned to you, speechless. "(Y/N)," she said, trying to find anything comforting to say. By now, the hot tears were sliding down your cheeks. "I'm going to die, aren't I? That's why they need girls like me. I'm just food to them." While your parents wished they could say no, what you said was likely the case.

"That may not be the case. They live in a large house. Maybe they need maids?" Tears were in your mother's eyes too. She didn't want to face the facts. She pulled you into a tight hug.

Your father was never the emotional type, but he joined the hug, even shedding a few tears. "I don't want to go." You whispered. Despite the words of encouragement your parents tried to cheer you up with, you had already accepted your fate.

"I should probably go pack my things. Its getting late anyways." After saying your goodnights and giving them both a kiss on the cheek, you left go to your bedroom.

The tv was now off, leaving the house eerily silent. You were gathering clothes and books, packing them n your backpack you typically used for school. Once you felt it was late enough, you collapsed onto your bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, you pretended as if it were any other Saturday morning. You got up, ate breakfast, and took a shower. When you exited the bathroom, you heard your parents talking. Being curious, you paused and listened. "I can't believe (Y/N) has to go be with that terrible family." You father said.

You could practically hear your mother nodding. "Although, you must admit that the compensation will be helpful." As she spoke, you felt your heart sink.

Was this really what she was thinking about? Money?

He muttered in agreement. "That is true." You could feel your heart shattering at their words. Sure, money was tight, but did your parents really favour compensation over your life?

Sadness faded to anger. If they cared more about their finances, you didn't have to be around to hear it. Packing up any last minute belongings, you left the house without so much as a word to your mom and dad.

It was just past 11:30 am, meaning you had about a half an hour before someone from the Harte family would come for you. You walked around the town, saying your goodbyes to the town you called home.

Eventually you found yourself in the square, just a little after noon. There were no other girls around, just a tall man dressed in a suit standing in the shade. Dread filled the pit of your stomach.

At least with other girls in the manor, the men wouldn't have you as their only food source.

I gotta get out of here.

You didn't get very far, though. "You must our lucky lady." The man's voice caught you off guard, startling you a little. More like a lot, actually. Tall and beautifully intimidating, he could only be a member of the Harte family.

Standing in his presence, you began to panic. "Actually, I think you may have the wrong girl." His eyebrows knit together in confusion, but a knowing smirk tugged at his lips.

"Really? You're standing in a place where I'm supposed to meet a girl with O negative blood, under the age of thirty. Unless you've been frequenting the fountain of youth, you can't be thirty. As for your blood," he paused to lean into your neck, inhaling deeply and trailing his nose by your pulse.

"I could smell you from a mile away." Unsure of what to do, you ran in the opposite direction. He stood there for a moment, thinking how it was only fair to give you at least a brief head start.

This was a bad decision on your part. Regardless, you ran until your leg muscles began to tense up, ending up in a small wooded area just beyond town.

You tripped over an exposed tree root, twisting your ankle in the process. At this point, Sehun wasn't far behind, using the scent of your blood as a tracker. With your limited movement, you crawled and hid by the base of a tree.

Before you could even register what happened, Sehun had caged you against the tree with his strong arms. "That wasn't a good idea, was it?" Still taking in breaths, you shook your head. A look of satisfaction settled into his features, as he knew you wouldn't put up much of a fight.

It was silent. Your erratic heartbeat and breathing were the only sounds that could be heard. He had you under some sort of spell, causing you to involuntarily expose the flesh of your neck. Sehun's lips dragged over the sensitive area, searching for your pulse.

Gently kissing the area, you to gasped out. The gasp quickly turned to a scream, as you felt his fangs plunge into your skin. Cries of pain tumbled from your lips as he lapped up your blood.

You became light headed, on the verge of unconsciousness. Accepting your fate, your eyes began to close and your voice was silent. Right before the darkness came over you, Sehun was practically ripped away from you.

"Sehun, when I asked you to retrieve the girls who applied to the announcement, I expected you to simply bring her to the manor. Was that too much to ask?" You couldn't see very well, but you could see a familiar man scolding your attacker, who you now knew was named Sehun.

He sighed. "Sorry Junmyeon. In my defence, you did say that running wouldn't end in her favour. I think it's safe to say I delivered. Besides, I wanted to make sure she was actually O negative." You didn't need your complete vision to know that Junmyeon was pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Just pick her up and we'll go home. You've probably frightened the poor girl half to death."

Well. He wasn't wrong there.

You were lifted from your spot on the ground as if you weighed nothing more than a feather. Sehun slid on your backpack and carried you bridal style, ignoring the little bit of blood still dripping down your neck. He was struggling though.

Junmyeon tried to swipe up the dripping blood, but Sehun growled. "Don't touch her." He retreated, before running of towards the manor. Sehun followed suit, but a little quicker. By now, you were completely unconscious and leaning comfortably into his hold.

He couldn't help but admire how peaceful you looked. In the matter of a minute, Sehun arrived at the manor. His brothers were outside, all awaiting your arrival. When they saw your unconscious state, they collectively groaned.

It was safe to say nobody was surprised.

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you?" Baekhyun practically whined. Sehun didn't bother responding, as the grimace etched into his face said a thousand words.

And all of them were Fuck off.

The off-putting glare on Sehun's face didn't deter the rest of his brothers from firing as many questions as possible at your unconscious form.

"What's her name?"

"Is she the only one?"

"Why does Sehun get to touch her and I don't?"

Sehun became annoyed quickly. "In case you dipshits can't tell, she's unconscious. Back off and wait until she's awake before bombarding her with questions. I'm going to take her inside."

Nobody else could get a word in as Sehun hurried inside. He brought you up to his room, laying you down onto the bed. Blood was still slowly pouring from your wounds, so he lapped up the rest with his tongue and put a bandage on your neck.

He was going to leave, let you wake up on your own, but a thought occurred to him. If he left you, his brothers could very well come in. And the thought of his brothers with their filthy hands on you angered him.

Sehun didn't know what it was, but something about you was compelling. He didn't know much about you, but he felt like he needed to protect you.

To keep you all to himself.

Joining you on the bed, he pulled your comparably small form close. You were shivering, skin cold to the touch. Perhaps as cold as his. He wrapped his arms around your waist, letting one hand fall into your soft hair.

He sighed in contentment, breathing in your scent.

The sweet scent of life.

As tempted as he was to drink from you again, Sehun needed you to wake up. He felt it was only polite to talk with you a little before taking your blood once more.

Your breathing was calm, fanning across Sehun's chest. It seemed you were more asleep than unconscious. As much as he would've liked to sleep as well, that ability left him nearly a century ago.

He simply shut his eyes, and waited for you wake up.

•

You first came to live with the Harte family nearly a month and a half ago. They were interesting, to say the least. With immense speed, strength, and what you could only describe as hypnosis, each of the men used their powers to their advantages with their individual personalities.

Yixing was the oldest. He was lazy, often getting one of his younger brothers do things for him. He was also quite the pervert, and you frequently caught him staring at your ass or chest. Despite that, he was nice and could be gentlemanly at times, when he wasn't looking at your body or making an obscene comment. 

Baekhyun was very childlike. You'd swear he was the youngest. He enjoyed candy, and had an overall youthful look to him. Appearances were deceiving, as he was very quick tempered, and would fight the others for your affection. What set him apart from the others was his motivation for doing so. Unlike Yixing, he didn't want anything physical, just your complete and undivided attention.

Junmyeon was the leader of the family. If they didn't have him, the household would completely fall apart. He was a peacemaker, stepping in if an argument got too heated. Similarly to Baekhyun, he didn't want anything physical from you, and treated you with the utmost respect.

Chanyeol was very protective of you. He was possessive, and sadistic. With him being almost a foot taller than you, he was terrifying. However, he was awkward in his approach, which brought a sense of comedic relief to his overall character.

Jongin was a bigger perv than Yixing, if that was possible. He talked a big game, but couldn't really act on any of his claims. He probably would get a lot further, if it weren't for his brothers. He was very handsy, with tendencies to try and kiss your neck at every opportunity.

Then there was Sehun. He was the youngest and quite possibly the scariest of the family. He was the most sadistic, possessive, aggressive, and violent of them all. Every time Yixing made a comment, every time Baekhyun would fight for your attention, every time Chanyeol would try too hard, Sehun would be there in an instant to make them back off.

It seemed as if Sehun really liked you. However, you convinced yourself that it was simply because he needed your blood more than his brothers did and it was easier to get your blood by being nice, rather than by force.

All that being said, you were very close with him. In fact, he had been the only one to feed from you since your arrival. Chanyeol had tried once, only to leave the ordeal with a sprained wrist, black eye, and a multitude of scratches on his face and chest.

Because of your "friendship" (if you could call it that), you weren't surprised when Sehun invited you to skate on the frozen over lake near the manor with him.

Being the dead of winter, any exposed water was frozen solid, a prime opportunity for you to practice some skating techniques. Before Sehun had even asked you about the excursion, leaving the manor and skating to your heart's content for hours on end was a regular pastime.

Before you had resided with the Harte family, attending the annual ice skating competition was the only thing feeding your competitive spirit. As soon as the ice froze over, any free time was dedicated to practice. And it had paid off greatly, winning you first place for the last three years.

Despite being held up in these unfortunate predicaments, ice skating was one thing you wished to hold onto the most. And to your surprise, a little obedience here and there goes a long way. Eventually earning you the reward of pristine figure skates, just before the lake completely froze over.

So like a normal person, you figured going out on the lake with Sehun would be a great opportunity to get some practice in.

The two of your made the lengthy journey to the lake, arriving just as the sun was setting. After strapping on the skates, you glided onto the ice with ease. To your surprise, so did Sehun. He must have taken notice of the look of disbelief on your face.

"Ha, you're not the only one who can skate well." Sehun boasted about his skills, being the cocky person he is.

You let this go on for a few more minutes to let him relish in his satisfaction. Clearly he wasn't aware of the annual skating competitions, and who exactly was winning them.

"Okay, I admit you're pretty good, for a vampire." You faked a sigh, as if being defeated by his skill.

"This isn't the only thing I'm good at dear." With a wink he continued to circle around you on the ice.

"Whatever your say, but I bet you can't do this." With the utmost grace, you took off at a high speed making long, skillful strides. Once at your desired speed, you lunged slightly on your left leg, using it to propel yourself into the air. Managing two complete rotations, you landed on your right leg and glided across the ice with ease. Arms extended at your sides, you completed a few more maneuvers, all while Sehun watched in awe.

Once satisfied with the little show, you skated back over him, making sure to spray him with snow as you stopped. "So, what did you think?"

"W-what the hell, since when can you do that?"

You chuckled lightly at his dumbfoundedness. "I don't know, maybe since the last three or so years."

"Well, sure you're good, but you'll never be as fast as me."

You cocked an eyebrow at his remark, using the your new found confidence to an advantage. "Care to bet on it?"

A smirk set widely across Sehun's face, "Gladly."

"Alright then, how 'bout a deal. I'll set a timer for one minute exactly. During that time frame, your goal is to catch me while I skate around the ice. The only exception, you can't use any powers, so that means no super speed or strength. Understand?" You leaned on the pick of your skate with crossed arms, surely he wouldn't be able to catch you without using his powers.

"Sounds good princess, now when I win, what's the reward?" Sehun casually skated around you, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what makes you so sure of winning, but here's the rewards anyway. If I win, and you can't catch me before the minute is up, you aren't allowed to feed on me for a month."

He merely rolled his eyes in response, "Fair enough, go on."

"If you win, well..." To be honest, you hadn't really thought about him winning or not. "Okay, if you win, you're allowed to do whatever you want to me for twelve hours. Those are the rules, let's just get this started."

"After you (Y/N)." With that you skated off to the middle of the ice.

Here goes nothing I guess.

With the countdown for the timer hitting zero, the game had finally begun.

Sehun, with impeccable reaction time, immediately propelled himself forward in your direction. You had to admit he was pretty fast, but with your experience, you were ultimately faster.

Effortlessly dodging him, you skated in the opposite direction, earning a frustrated grunt from his part. He used this exact move a second time, to which you could evade oh so easily. Sehun furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, and it was only around 15 seconds into the game.

"Can't seem to catch me, huh?" You teased him as he slowly followed behind you. Without his powers, Sehun was no match for you.

"Don't get to cocky now princess, the game's not over yet." Whilst skating you took out the timer, holding it up to show that 30 seconds remained.

There's no way he's gonna win at this rate, right?

Your legs were slowly tiring, resulting in a slower pace. Not even a few seconds after you slowed down did Sehun have something to say.

"Oh, what's this? Is (Y/N) getting tired?" He chuckled lowly at your worn out form.

"What? No, just figured I would give you a chance seeming as to how bad you are at this." You attempted to control an exhausted sigh, not wanting to give him any satisfaction.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, look around you."

For a second you were confused as to what he meant, that was until you realized. Sehun had you cornered at the edges of the skating area. But he wasn't moving towards you, just idling a few meters away.

"Looks like someone's trapped, what are you gonna do now?" Sehun gave his signature smirk, as if he planned this all along.

You frantically tried to plan an escape as the timer ran out. Only ten seconds left and you were frozen in your spot. The only way out was to your right. With a burst of adrenaline, you lunged for the opening. For a second it seemed as if he had failed to catch you.

However that idea shattered as you felt a tight grip wrap around your wrist. And with a yank you were propelled backwards into the air, falling freely towards the hard ice beneath. But the impact never came, instead two strong arms enveloped themselves around your torso.

You slowly lifted your head in shock, only to see the cocky expression plastered on Sehun's face, his blonde hair covering it slightly. You felt frozen under his intense gaze, despite the timer on its final seconds. If he was to say something that sent shivers down your spine, his next words were most definitely it.

"I win."

•

It had been two weeks since Sehun had won your little skating challenge, and you thought he was ignoring you.

Scratch that. You knew he was ignoring you. You could tell by how he didn't swoop in when Jongin got too flirty or when Yixing would stare at your ass for more than five seconds.

So when he called you into his room one day, you didn't know what to expect. You knocked on his closed door, to which he said "Come in."

His bed was littered with papers and stationery, dimly lit with various candles. "I need help with this homework Junmyeon gave me." You sat down across from him. "What exactly is it?" You asked, looking over some of the papers.

"Novel studies. He's got me reading To Kill A Mockingbird and I have to answer some questions. I'm stuck on a lot of them."

You tried to look off the paper, but he wouldn't turn it towards you. "Sehun, I need to see the sheet." You leaned a little closer, but he held the sheet farther away. A brilliant idea popped into his head. "(Y/N), why don't you move a little closer to me?"

You did, but he didn't let you see the sheet. "A little closer." He said, a slight smirk on his lips. Once again, you did as he said. At this point, you were quite possibly as close as you could be.

It still wasn't enough though. Eventually, he just pulled you into his lap, causing the skirt on your dress to rise up ever so slightly. "Way better, don't you think?"

The question was rhetorical, so you didn't answer. "So, what exactly do you need help with?" You asked. While Sehun wasn't the most perverted brother in the Harte family, you could tell something was up.

Where you were seated was a dead giveaway.

He showed you the sheet, which was filled with questions. You had to give credit to Junmyeon for putting together such tough questions. You had studied the same novel in the last term of school before you came to the manor, and you still struggled a bit.

It took about an hour, but the two of you managed to get about three quarters of the way through the questions. "Wanna take a break? I know a fun game we can play."

Feeling like you had no choice to agree, you nodded. "What kind of game?" Sehun chuckled. "It's one Jongin showed me. Have you ever heard of a game called Fire Truck?"

You shook your head. Part of you was worried, as you knew the game couldn't be all that innocent, since it was something Jongin has told Sehun about.

"It's simple. I am the fire truck." He placed his hand on the top of you knee. "My hand starts here. It'll slowly move upwards. When you get even the slightest bit uncomfortable, you say red light. Understand?"

The game seemed simple enough. Part of you still worried about Sehun's intentions with the game, but you quite literally were in a position where you couldn't refuse. "I understand."

With that, the game started. Slowly but surely, his hand was creeping up your leg. With each centimetre he moved, your breathing became more irregular. He noticed, and decided to take it a step further by digging the pads of his fingers into the skin softly.

Once he was a little over halfway up your thigh, you had reached your limit. "Red light." You blurted out. Sehun's hand stopped, but it didn't leave your leg. He chuckled a little bit. "But you see (Y/N), firetrucks don't stop for red lights."

As that was said, his hand continued its path up your thigh. You opened your mouth to protest, but he cut you off.

"Whether you like it or not, the twelve hours starts now." You had no opportunity to respond, let alone react. He had you underneath him and pinned down in a position from which you couldn't escape.

His hands slid across the bare skin of your thighs. He squeezed the area, digging his fingertips into the supple flesh. They alternated between squeezing and massaging, focusing on your innermost thigh.

The sensations caused you to raise your hips, allowing them to meet with his. Sehun took it as the opportunity roll your body against his, keeping you steady by moving his tight grip from your thighs to just above the hipbones.

It wasn't unlike him to be rough with his actions, and this was no exception. You could feel bruises forming beneath where his fingers harshly stroked bare skin.

Soft whimpers were the only sounds you could manage to make. He smirked, obviously foreseeing all of this when he called you into his room an hour ago.

You rolled on top of him while he was off guard, looking for a more comfortable position. His lips met yours immediately after you found your place in his lap, practically sucking the air out of them.

The kiss was hungry and intense, making it seemed as if Sehun was releasing some kind of pent up urge. Your hands found themselves in his hair and his were around your midsection.

Sehun's incisors dragged at your lower lip, following his tongue. The surprising action caused you to involuntarily jerk your hips forwards. It made his arousal evident, as you could feel him hardening beneath your body.

Access was granted, and he didn't hesitate at all to allow his tongue to dominate yours.

It wasn't long before hands left their original positions to tug away at clothing. You were soon stripped of your dress and the buttons on Sehun's shirt popped away to reveal toned abdominal muscles.

Now having a new area to explore, Sehun's lips left your own to kiss the exposed tops of your breasts. Love bites were strewn across your chest and collarbones, along with fang scratches.

Your bra joined the growing pile of clothing. Sehun wasted no time in bringing one of your breasts to his mouth, rolling his hot tongue against your nipple. Taking it a step further, he even dragged the tip of his sharpest tooth across your sensitive flesh.

He alternated between licking and sucking both breasts, you couldn't even think of holding back your moans.

Sehun pulled away finally, leaving a strand of saliva connecting his mouth to your chest. An involuntary whine of need left your mouth, which left a smirk on Sehun's face. He admired your body and all the lasting impressions left on your skin.

You were catching your breath, an overwhelming feeling of heat spreading throughout your core. Unsure of what to do with you next, Sehun's eyes travelled around the room until landing on the collection of red candles on his bedside table.

His smirk turned devilish as he slid you underneath him and plucked one of the longer candles. Droplets of wax were steadily dripping from the tip, cooling halfway down. He carefully brought it over, ensuring that none of the liquified wax spilt onto the bed.

You were too dazed to even bother thinking about what he was doing, a gasp of shock left your lips when the first drop landed on your skin. A brief sting of pain spread across the skin as it landed on your collarbone.

He tilted it slightly, allowing more and more drops of the red wax to spill onto your marked skin. The splashes of heat were oddly pleasurable, and you found yourself gripping at Sehun's thighs every time one fell.

Once your chest was coated in enough wax droplets to his liking, he used his sharpest tooth to break them off. Each droplet left a slight red tint to the skin, although it very well could have been a burn.

The rest of his clothes, along with yours, were discarded to the floor.

He had you in his lap again, your back against his chest. His lips ghosted across the most sensitive part of your neck. Your breath was heavy, and the was his tip teased your entrance didn't help.

Without warning, he thrust his length to the hilt. You let out a small shriek of pain and surprise. Sehun graciously gave you a few seconds to adjust. Those few seconds were cut short, as he lifted you by your waist and lowered you back down onto him.

Pain slowly turned tingles of pleasure. You moaned audibly and circled your hips, sending a new form of pleasure to spread throughout your body. "Fuck!" Sehun growled, thrusting up into your tightness.

He guided your hips, angling your body ever-so-slightly, so he could reach as deep as possible. The lewd sounds of skin on skin mixed with his growls and your moans were definitely not silent, meaning that there was a good chance the rest of the family could hear.

That didn't stop either of you, though. Your noises motivated Sehun to continue, thrusting at an inhuman speed.

His hands traveled along your body, stopping to grope your breast or grip your hips tightly.

You were beginning to reach your limit. Your voice became breathier, and your hip movements became slower. Sehun guided your body, hitting where you needed it as your got closer and closer to the edge.

Right as you climaxed, his fangs plunged into your jugular. Your last few moans turned quickly into cries of pain. He had fed from you many times before, but never had his fangs go that deep.

Your blood tasted so sweet to him, especially since it was post orgasm. Everytime he ran his tongue along the bites, your cries turned into louder shrieks.

Sehun made sure not one drop was spilled, especially since the sheets were pure white. His pupils were blown, his deep brown iris tinted with crimson.

It got to the point where you couldn't scream, couldn't breathe. You lost the feeling and circulation in your limbs. He had no idea you were slowly dying.

So caught up in what what he was doing, Sehun didn't realize when your pulse began to fade and your body went cold.

When your blood flow began to dwindle, Sehun pulled away to find your body limp and heart unbeating. He placed his head near your chest, trying to find signs of breath and panicking when he couldn't.

He needed to get you help. He left your body on the mattress, covering you with a thin sheet. In a frenzy, he quickly got dressed, resulting in him running out his bedroom door without doing up the zipper on his pants and doing the wrong buttons.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway just beyond the door. He poked his head out the door, relieved to see Junmyeon. "Hey, I'm having a bit of an issue. Do you mind helping me?"

All this came out in a frenzied panic, with Junmyeon just barely understanding what he said and Sehun failing to notice that Yixing was standing there too.

Junmyeon safely assumed that Sehun needed some help with his homework, which the younger one received only hours ago. Upon entering his room, he and Yixing were met with the sight of strewn about papers and hardened drops of wax all along the floor near the bed, not to mention a lump under his sheet that looked vaguely like your body.

Sehun looked on edge, a little nervous too. "What did you do?" Junmyeon asked, eyes scanning your lifeless form under the blanket. "Well, (Y/N) was in here, and things got a little carried away." He was obviously a little uncomfortable with the conversation, the way he scratched at the back of his neck being a tell-tale sign.

Wanting to investigate a little further, Junmyeon removed a portion of the sheet. It wasn't much, just enough to assess the damage. Yixing, on the other hand, wanted to assess your form from under the sheet.

His eyes wandered, trying to make out whether any ripple under the blanket was a curve of your body or just an illusion from the sheet. Sehun trusted that Junmyeon wouldn't overstep his boundaries, but Yixing not so much.

When he got a little too close for Sehun's liking, he made sure it was known. "Yixing, back the fuck away from her, she's mine." That last part came out more as a growl than anything, leaving Yixing smirking slightly.

"Not even a little peek?" He crooned in an amused tone, leaving Sehun with a scowl and clenched fists.

Being the peacemaker he was, Junmyeon quickly stepped in. "Please listen to Sehun, he's not in a good frame of mind right now and the last thing I need is to bandage the both of you up. We have something more important to deal with right now."

There was nothing else Yixing could say, nothing that would end in his favour anyways. Instead, he stepped back and let Junmyeon do what he needed. "Sehun, I'm going move the sheet a little so I can see what happened. Is that alright?"

He nodded, watching carefully as Junmyeon pulled the sheet back, revealing your neck and collarbones. He stopped before your breasts were exposed, but he didn't need to see them to know what Sehun did.

The visible areas of skin were bruised and scratched terribly. The red marks from the wax was mostly faded, but some remained. Your eyes looked as if you had cried, evidence being your damp cheeks.

Junmyeon ran his fingers along the bites, feeling their depth. "You killed her, Sehun."

While he obviously knew that, he didn't want to admit it. A wave of emotion spread through him, but he wouldn't let it show. "There's nothing we can do to save her?" There was an eerily silent moment, before Junmyeon broke the silence.

"There is a chance she turns."

More eerie silence.

"Seriously?" Yixing asked, who had surprisingly been standing there quietly for the last few minutes. Junmyeon nodded. "Sehun bit her deeply, and she's practically drained. If I'm thinking correctly, because I haven't turned someone in a long time, she should turn."

Something spread through Sehun. Perhaps it was excitement. "Junmyeon, you and Yixing wait outside. I'll get (Y/N) dressed." While Junmyeon headed to the door without protest, Yixing stuck around. "I'm going to help you dress (Y/N)."

An unimpressed look spread across Sehun's face as his brother smirked. "No you won't. Get the hell out of my room." It took a few moments of bickering before Yixing was practically thrown out of the room and the door was shut.

Sehun gathered your undergarments and dress, dropping them on the bed beside your body. Before re-dressing you, he gathered the discarded work papers and threw away any bits of wax by throwing them into a wastebasket.

The bed was made. He opened a window to clear away the scent of sex. Candles were relit, and the curtains were drawn. The room looked the same as when you entered, maybe just a little neater.

Your body was reclothed and briefly cleaned with a warm, damp cloth. He took a blazer of his and slid it on your shoulders. While your dress' neckline covered a good portion of your chest, the blazer crossed over to cover the remainder.

The only visible marks were your bites, curtained by your soft hair.

Sehun stroked your cold cheek, hoping you'd awaken soon. You looked so peaceful, similarly to your first day at the manor. He kissed your cheek, before stepping outside his room to meet his brothers.

They were murmuring amongst themselves, trying to figure out what was going on. Junmyeon and Yixing were playing dumb with the rest of them, as per Sehun's request. He was met with a hailstorm of questions, to which he remained silent.

Sehun didn't respond, but instead opened the bedroom door. The boys saw your still body, and quickly began to pick up on what happened. Not that it took geniuses to figure that out, but your pale skin and the visible bites were tell-tale signs.

"What exactly happened?" Chanyeol asked Sehun, who's eyes were fixed on your body to detect any movement. "I got a little carried away."

Chanyeol wanted to retort with a sassy comeback, but Yixing's hand on his shoulder told him not to.

Baekhyun grasped your hand, feeling for even the faintest sign of a pulse. "Is she gone?" He asked no one in particular. Junmyeon reassured that you should turn and it was a matter of time before you awoke.

Speculation was made as to what lead up to your death, but it wasn't long before it was revealed. Jongin moved the blazer, revealing some of the bruises on your skin. "Sehun?" he asked, causing the youngest to turn around.

"You're not slick." The blazer was moved even more, revealing more and more of the abused skin. "What the hell?" Chanyeol boomed, startling Baekhyun a little bit.

While Yixing already knew of Sehun's actions, he wanted to get in on the yelling. Soon enough, the four were yelling at each other, with Jongin claiming he had dibs and Sehun saying that he had no chance.

In the midst of this all, your eyelid began to flutter. Baekhyun, who had been standing by the bed, was the first to notice. He tried to alert Junmyeon, but he was trying to break up the argument between the four.

It took several minutes of Baekhyun shouting before Sehun paid attention to him. Before he could finish speaking, your eyes were open and you were sitting up on the mattress.

Chanyeol, Yixing and Jongin were still bickering, obviously not aware of your conscious state. "What's going on?" You asked Sehun, who simply smiled.

"Welcome to the family, (Y/N)."


End file.
